cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nemesis
Nemesis Rifle is described as Damage over Time, but it is a single attack. I´d say the description is wrong. *'Jaegers', in my case, only started to use Jaeger Cannon at level 45, and never before. Still have to check if regular Jaegers and Gewehr also can use it. *'Storm Rifles' can shoot both, regular grenades or gas grenades. Gas grenades will cause a cloud of Nemesis Gas. *'Jaeger Saw' is described as Area of Effect attack, but the attack icon is for a single target attack. * The explosion effect is caused by the Lance attack, and not because of the defeat of the officer or because of any other reason. --Yakovlev 10:17, 2 Feb 2006 (CST) Prototype False Nemesis The Prototype False Nemesis at the end of the Mass Duplicity story arc takes only 10% damage from Psychic attacks, while regular FNs take full damage from Psychic attacks. I bugged it and PM'ed _Castle_ about it. --StarGeek 16:18, 11 April 2006 (PDT) Nemesis (Archvillain) My thinking is that the Nemesis (founder of the feast) article get the vanilla Nemesis article if I had to choose between faction and archvillain. Nemesis (Archvillain) or Nemesis (Faction) Naturally, we could make an article that pointed to one or the other. Just some thoughts. - Snorii 17:11, 11 April 2006 (PDT) Warhulks 2 types? o.o I was wondering about a second , lt lvl, type of warhulk. While in most missions, a Worn War Hulk is a named Boss. But there are a couple of mission where they spawn through the missions as lts (something like every 4th mob or so) and seem a bit easier to kill (as compaired to the normal lt named boss WHs). --Sleepy Kitty 01:42, 25 November 2006 (PST) Inappropriate Label The picture showing the "cockpit and pilot detail" of the warhulk is so small that the label is... inappropriate. I have no idea how to fix this, so could someone else do so? Stab594 22:40, 29 January 2007 (PST) :Hrmm, I'm not sure how to fix that. - Snorii 06:49, 30 January 2007 (PST) :: Ah, I remember that image, I added it... The point of it was to show that those things, the Warhulks, are actually a piloted machine and not a robot. Many people never get close enough to them to realize there is a guy inside, and I was surprised and amused when I discovered this the first time. =) :: As for the label, I don't like how it looks either. Too big for such a little image, as you have just said. But I don't know how to reword it, my English isn't that good, I'm afraid...Anyways it's a good idea to reduce its size. Perhaps "Pilot Detail" could work? Any ideas, someone? :-? :: --Yakovlev 07:46, 30 January 2007 (PST) :: Actually, its more the way that cockpit is cut short than anything else. Stab594 08:03, 30 January 2007 (PST) Naming Is it possible that Comet is a misspelling? I noticed how many of them were named after real ranks, except for the Comets. I typed in subaltern, and saw how there was a rank called "Subaltern Cornet, which would appear similar to Comet. Person1 07:57, 25 October 2007 (PST) Level range observations. As done by Skarmory The PG *Lvl 41: Lancers, Lancer Surgeons, Grenadiers, Sergeant Majors, Sergeant Major Tirralieurs (all blue uniforms), Jaegers, Gewehr Jaegers *Lvl 42: Cuirasseurs, Lieutenants, Lieutenant Tirralieurs (red uniforms), Jaegers, Gewehr Jaegers. Lieutnant Comets (in one mission) *Lvl 43: Cuirasseurs, Lieutenants, Lieutenant Tirralieurs (red uniforms), Gewehr Jaegers, Werfer Jaegers. Note: Lieutenants prone to spawning at +1 to room level (occassional +3s in 3rd difficulty mission, 42s in 41 room etc.) Missing Type This page is missing an entry for the Nemesis Mole Machine. It's visible but not selectable in the safeguard missions featuring Nemesis, and it's a selectable enemy (Object) in one of Black Scorpion's missions. Zxaos 20:31, 15 May 2008 (UTC)